I Want You
by Chloe Winchester
Summary: Blaine and Kurt have spent too much time apart, and it's time they spent some well deserved time together. Future!Klaine Rated M for sexual content. LEMON Twoshot
1. Chapter 1

**I Want You**

Blaine finished the dishes, sighing and leaning his head back. He missed his fiancé. He and Kurt had been busy for weeks, rushing back and forth between jobs, rehearsing until the wee hours of the morning, barely being able to say hello before rushing out the door again or passing out from exhaustion.

He dried his hands, hanging his head, a dull ache in his chest, wishing Kurt was here right now. He gasped when he felt someone wrap their arms around his waist.

"Guess who's home early?" Kurt grinned, pecking his neck. Blaine smiled, sighing softly.

"You don't know how good it is to hear your voice right now," he said, turning and leaning up into his lips. They kissed over and over, Kurt's hands sliding up his chest.

"It's just you and me for the rest of the night. Well, Rachel may come by later to pick up the dress I made her, but I'll just throw it at her and kick her out," he said, his sassy smile in place. Blaine smiled lazily, kissing him again.

"Wonderful." They were at each other's lips again, kissing with a slow, burning fire.

"I missed you," he admitted, sliding his hands inside his cardigan.

"I missed you too," he breathed, sighing against his kiss. Kurt smirked, going for his neck again.

"How much did you miss me?" He whispered, working on the buttons of his sweater. His fiancé's breath quickened, reaching up to touch his cheek.

"More than you'll ever know," he whispered, kissing him again. Kurt un-tucked his shirt as the cardigan fell to the floor, attacking the buttons, lips beside his ear.

"Why don't I show you how much I missed you?" He said, enticing him. Blaine nodded desperately.

"Yes, please, Kurt, show me," he gulped. Kurt's incredibly soft fingers worked their way inside his shirt, caressing his skin, teasing him. Blaine bit his lip, leaning his head back into Kurt's shoulder, breathing heavily as his shirt slid from his body. "Wait, you want-want to do this, mmn, here?"

"Mmhm," Kurt smirked, pressing his lips against his neck.

"Bu-but you said no, ah, no sex in your kitchen." He was almost whining.

"My kitchen, my rules, and I can change them whenever I please," he whispered, letting his lush mouth ghost over his skin to make him shiver. Blaine turned his head, connecting their lips, his tongue moving slow and deep inside the crevices of that glorious instrument. Kurt moaned softly against his kiss, hands clenching Blaine's slender waist.

"God, you smell good," he breathed, lips beside his ear.

"You feel good," Blaine gasped, tensing and inhaling sharply as Kurt bit his neck. His hands traced down his stomach, sliding to the button of his jeans. Blaine choked a moan. "God, Kurt, do you have any idea what you do to me?"

"I can guess," he whispered, his hand sliding down the front of his pants, feeling the already hard member underneath. He toyed with him for a moment, his own jeans tightening while Blaine whimpered and writhed softly against him. "Does that feel good?" He asked gently.

"Huhn!" Blaine choked, arcing into him. "You, you know it does. Oh, Jesus, Kurt!"

Kurt continued to palm him, making him gasp aloud, swollen lips parted in desperation. "Oh…huh…" He watched the blush rise slowly to his cheeks, using his free hand to touch them and thumb his lower lip. Blaine took the digit into his mouth, making Kurt's whole body jerk. Kurt slid his hand inside Blaine's jeans, feeling him through the thin fabric of his underwear.

Blaine couldn't help but rub himself against Kurt's small and eager hand, rolling back enough so he could feel Kurt through his jeans, knowing he hit his mark when his lover's knees buckled, a small moan jumping from those perfect lips.

"Blaine," he sighed, swallowing hard, moving back to kiss him more. That was something he could never get enough from Blaine. _More._

But he wanted more. He wanted to see his skin, wanted to taste him on his tongue, wanted to simply bombard his senses with him just so he could try and fill that constant want of _Blaine_. He spun his fiancé around, pressing him against the counter. He tore his shirt away, leaving his hands to trail over his back, parting his lips with his tongue and venturing inside.

Blaine positively melted against him, eyes fluttering, loving the side of Kurt that he saw very seldom: the dominant, lustful glutton that ravaged him so perfectly. He had such grace and eloquence when he behaved like this, much like a large cat intent on toying with it's prey until it took what it wanted. The glint in Kurt's eyes told him what he was in for, and he was beyond ready and incredibly compliant to _anything_ Kurt wanted him to.

"Off," the pale man he loved more than anything demanded. He let them fall around his ankles, stepping out of them while Kurt positively mauled his mouth. He touched his cheeks and his hair, tangling his fingers in that soft chestnut. Kurt tugged at his curls, kissing under his jaw, placing mewling licks on his Adam's apple.

He was shaking, knees so weak Kurt had to support him. "Kurt, please, baby, it hurts. Please, just…"

Kurt placed a gentle kiss on his wet lips. "Shh, right now, right now, darling."

He kissed, licked and bit his way down his chest and his stomach, still massaging him through his underwear. He mouthed him through the cloth once he dropped to his knee, causing Blaine to clutch the counter as tightly as his hands would allow.

"Kurt, please-"

"Shh…" he slowly pulled down his shorts, kissing the sensitive skin surrounding a ready and willing member. He kissed so gently, suckling his hip.

"Oh!" He gasped, jerking his hips. "N-now, now, please, baby…"

Kurt obliged, wrapping his lips around the tip and his hands around the base. Blaine threw his head back, moaning so loud he might have been screaming. God, his mouth was _so fucking perfect_, knowing exactly where and how to touch him, despite that they've never done this before. Normally, they simply rubbed together, so lost in their love for the other they never really focused on the pleasure aspect of it. At least until this very moment.

Blaine was wound so tight he might have snapped, face and chest flushed, sweat slicking his toned, taut body.

"Oh God, oh Gohod, Kurt, _YES_!" He begged, helplessly jerking his hips into his reddened lips. Kurt smirked up at him, knowing good and well what he was doing, and knowing that Blaine was hurtling toward his release. "More," he whimpered. "Oh, yes, baby more. Please, please give me more, hnn, ah! Yes, huhn, OH!"

His eyes rolled back in his head, feeling every minute movement of his tongue, fingers tangled in his hair.

"Kurt, I-I…I'm gonna- Baby, I-I'll-"

Kurt just pumped faster, squeezed tighter and sucked harder.

Blaine screamed his name, the sound ripping from his throat like a hungry animal, primal and wanting. He went blind for a moment, nothing but an explosion of stars and white light. He finally went limp, gasping for air. Kurt held him, kissing him gently, smiling a little.

"How, how did you do that?" he whispered. Kurt shrugged.

"I honestly have no idea," he chuckled. Blaine kissed him hard, undoing the buttons on his vest.

"I think it's your turn now," he breathed.

-More soon-


	2. Chapter 2

**I Want You**

It was as if a switch had been flipped. Kurt instantly folded to Blaine's will, submitting himself like it was nothing. The tiniest, quietest yelps popped from his throat, just turning Blaine on all over again. Both the vest and his shirt fluttered to the floor, leaving his torso bare and open to Blaine's hands.

The dark haired man's eyes were hungry as he trailed over his flawless porcelain skin. He kissed him gently, as if he might break. Kurt was like putty in his tender hands, folding against his chest, sighing and cooing while he kissed his neck.

Suddenly the dark haired man hoisted him up onto the counter, caressing his collarbone with his lips. Kurt shivered, allowing the treatment. He moaned aloud when he felt Blaine's fingers rake down his thighs through his incredibly tight jeans.

Unlike the lustful soul he had seen previously, this side of the beautiful, delectable man before him was soft, sweet and gentle. He was the meekest lamb, his eyes so innocent and willing, body ready to comply with what Blaine did.

"Come here, baby." He held his back, kissing his jaw-line and caressing his arms. "Do you want me to make you feel as good as you made me feel?" He whispered. Kurt nodded, leaning into his lips, gripping his back, gasping heavily as Blaine touched, kissed and massaged his body. His hands slid down to clasp his butt through his jeans, groping desperately.

"God, Kurt, you're so…" He couldn't finish. He was too far gone in his skin, hell-bent on making those beautiful noises, bringing a blush to his white, silky skin and a light sheen of sweat to his body.

He worked Kurt's pants down his thighs, tonguing his neck, feeling his skin grow hot beneath his lips. Kurt leaned into him. "Rougher, Blaine," he purred. "I want you to touch me like you want me."

Blaine obliged, grabbing a fistful of his hair and holding his head back to attack his throat. Kurt growled, clawing at his back, bumping his head on the cabinets and enjoying the small twinge of pain that followed.

"Yes, Blaine, like that. Just like that," he breathed, eyes closed. He put his hands on his thighs, caressing and clawing at them, making those high-pitched, lovely noises that made Blaine sweat.

Kurt threw his head back, biting his lip and raking his teeth over the skin. Blaine's stomach tightened, watching him lick his lips, breathing hard. He attacked him.

The pale boy lost track of where exactly his dapper fiancé was. His lips and hands were positively everywhere, sending sensations through his trembling body that he didn't know were possible. He moaned and whimpered, kissed when his lips were pressed against his, touched when he was touched, clawed his fingers down his back when it was all just too much for him handle.

"Blaine!" He'd invaded all of his other senses, why not his ability to speak as well?

"God, you're hard," Blaine breathed. "We haven't even gotten to the good part yet."

"Blaine, it's starting to hurt," he said, large eyes pleading with him, mildly confused about the sensations completely new to his body.

"Shh…" He was tearing off his briefs, kissing him hard and gripping his legs. Kurt was gasping, using every bit of strength he had not to touch himself and wait for him.

"Harder," Kurt demanded. Blaine kissed and bit his neck, holding his sides. "_Harder_!"

"Kurt, I'll bruise you, baby," he warned. Kurt looked at him, eyes dark and hungry again.

"Bruise me, mark me, bite me, make me yours, please!" He growled. Blaine moaned, obliging. He squeezed and kneaded his sides and his legs, kissing and biting his deliciously soft neck. "Hahn, uh, Blaine, touch me!"

He kissed down his chest, sucking lightly on his skin, leaving what would be several hickeys in his wake. He sighed against his skin, feeling how soft and wonderful he felt and tasted.

"Please, please…"

He ducked down lower, dragging his tongue up his length. He gasped aloud, shuddering. His eyes fluttered closed, slamming his head into the cabinet behind him. "Oh, oh _GOD_!" Blaine dipped his head, almost engulfing him completely. Kurt screamed, biting his lip. "Oh my, oh…" He had no idea why they hadn't done this sooner. God, it felt good. So _fucking good_. He spread his legs wider, allowing Blaine more leverage and more skin to touch and taste. The dark-haired man threw his legs over his shoulders, taking one of his fingers and touching his puckered entrance.

He squealed, whole body tensing before going limp, moaning and whimpering as Blaine continued to work him. "Oh my, oh my, uhn! Blaine, Blaine, _yes_! Oh!" Blaine continued massaging the area, causing Kurt's thighs to twitch. He said Blaine's name over and over again.

By the time Blaine had two fingers inside of him, he was sobbing, drenched in sweat, digging his fingers so hard into the granite counter he was sure there would be dents when he let go. "Blaine, _OH!_"

"You're such a slut for me, aren't you?" Blaine asked before hollowing his cheeks over him again, lips hot pink, cheeks just as red, hell-bent on giving Kurt as much pleasure as he'd given him.

"UHHN!" He screamed desperately. "Just for you, only for you, baby, only for- HUH!"

The front door opened and neither of them noticed.

"Hi, guys," Rachel said from the living room. "I knocked twice and you didn't answer so I let myself in with the key under your matt and-"

She froze, mouth wide in shock. "Oh my god!"

"Get out!" Kurt screamed, voice raw. "For the love of GOD, get out!"

She snatched her dress off the couch and ran out, hiding her eyes. "ThankyouI'msorrybye!"

Blaine moved faster and sucked harder, taking a few long, luxurious licks over him before quick ones over the tip. His free hand moved deftly over the sensitive skin on his inner thigh. His eyes flicked up at his lover, moaning gently at the lovely sight that met him.

Kurt was long gone, his whole body buzzing with pleasure, shaking softly. His eyes were closed, fingers gently rubbing the base of Blaine's skull absently, almost like it was an unconscious movement.

Blaine decided it was time to finish him off.

Kurt snapped out of whatever stupor he was in when Blaine's tongue started practicing a new trick, something that made him jerk involuntarily, bucking into Blaine's mouth and screaming so loud someone might call the police.

"_DON'T STOP! DON'T STOP, BLAINE, PLEASE! I- OH MY GOOOOOOOOOOD!" _

He came down hard and fast, screaming Blaine's name, legs tense on his back and squeezing him closer.

Then everything went black.

* * *

><p>"Kurt? Kurt, wake up, baby!" He tapped his love's face, worried. His eyes fluttered before opening slowly. He sighed, relieved. He looked at him, then blushed deeply.<p>

"Oh God, I fainted, didn't I?" He said softly. Blaine nodded, giggling quietly.

"Yes, you did. And it was adorably sexy," he teased, nuzzling his nose against his cheek. "And I think we have some explaining to do to Rachel."

Kurt shrugged. "After round three," he nodded. Blaine's brows shot up, grinning stupidly.

"Three?"

The porcelain boy kissed him, a finger on his chest, pushing him toward the bedroom. "Or however long it takes to knock you out." They continued to kiss all the way to the bed, where Blaine fell on his back, staring up at his fiancé with a deep want. Kurt grinned wickedly, falling over him. "Blaine Warbler, I'm gonna rock your world."

Blaine swallowed hard. He hated to see what happened once they were married.

**END**


End file.
